Un lindo Camino Hacia Ti
by Maeli Ackerman
Summary: Eren es un chico de 18 anos que cursa su primer ano de universidad. Jean y Eren tiene una relacion pero es ahi donde Eren conoce a levi y tienen una relacion escondia. Jean es la ternura y Levi es la pasion, con quien se quedara Eren?
1. Chapter 1

**Un lindo camino hacia ti **

capitulo 1 "En busca de un nuevo sendero"

Era un día normal por la mañana como cualquier otro el trinar de las aves se podía escuchar a través de la ventana, y por las mismas se colaban algunos rayos de sol. En una habitación amplia y muy ordenada se encontraba un chico recostado en su cama con pocos ánimos de levantarse e ir a la escuela ya que en la escuela lo molestaban mucho, aún con los pocos ánimos de levantarse decidió hacerlo; se alistó para ir y esperó en el jardín a su chofer para que lo llevase a la escuela, a pesar de que el camino de su casa al colegio no era largo su padre lo obligaba a tener un chofer ya que tenia miedo de que algún momento podrían llegar a asaltarlo o secuestrarlo dada su posición económica.

Al llegar su chofer a el jardín Jean subió a el coche; al entrar fue cortésmente saludado por su chofer Reiner, el más joven ignoró a Reiner mirando con fastidio por la ventana pensando en todo lo que pasaría al llegar al que el camino de su casa a la escuela no era largo no tardarían mucho en llegar, todo el camino Jean estuvo callado lo cual era inusual en el ya que se llevaban tres años a lo mucho, ellos se conocían desde hace tiempo atrás ya que Reiner era hijo de una de las sirvientas de su casa. El más alto notó el cambio en la actitud de el más joven y se atrevió a preguntar.

-Joven, ¿Se podría saber el porque de su silencio sepulcral?

El peli castaño hizo un respingo a la pregunta de Reiner y contestó.

-¡¿HAAA?!...Sabes que no me gusta que me hables tan formal, nos conocemos

desde hace tiempo, sabes que puedes llamarme solamente por mi nombre cuando estamos a solas.

-Lo siento, pero sabes que aún no me acostumbro a llamarte por tu nombre, es una falta de respeto dada mi posición.

El peli castaño se limitó a ignorar la pregunta de Reiner mirando nuevamente hacia la ventana. Aún fastidiado por la pregunta de su amigo decidió contestarla un tanto molesto.

-Verás...como te había dicho antes...en la escuela esos estúpidos se la pasan molestando sobre mi situación económica.

-Deberías solamente ignorarlos.

Hubo un silencio un poco incomodo entre los dos hasta que Jean decidió interrumpirlo.

-Sabes...he estado pensando en cambiarme de escuela.

-¿Y lo has consultado con tu padre?

-Pff...como si le importara lo que me suceda.

-Aunque no lo creas a tu padre le interesas y mucho Jean.

-Pues no lo demuestra...solo me cambiare para no ver a esos idiotas cabeza hueca nunca más.

Reiner solamente lo miró por el espejo retrovisor de el Lamborghini azul que conducía.

El resto de el camino fue silencioso hasta llegar a la escuela en donde Jean se bajo de el lujoso automóvil y al bajarse el más alto lo llamó.

-Nos vemos Jean...trata de no golpear a tus compañeros, por favor si te molestan ignóralos.

Este solo lo ignoro y dio un tremendo golpazo a la puerta de el coche. Llegando a el estacionamiento de el campus las personas empezaron a murmurar

-Ya llego el niño rico de papi.

Jean solo se limitó a ignorarlos ya que sabia que ellos eran unos idiotas y no se merecían ni el placer de dirigirles la mirada.

Al llegar a los pasillos de la escuela las personas lo seguían con la mirada y unos cuantos comenzaban a murmurar cosas sobre el. Todo el camino rumbo a el salón fue "normal" hasta que un chico de su salón le dijo:

-Huy miren quien apareció...el niño rico de papi... el señorito Jean Kristein.

Jean solo le ignoró hasta que este sobrepaso los limites de su tolerancia diciendo

-...Seguro tu padre vende a tu madre para poder pagar tus colegiaturas, eso explica el porque son tan ricos; claro como nadie se podría resistir a la zorra deliciosa de tu madre.

Jean pudo sentir su ira dispararse al mil porciento y expandirse a todo su cuerpo, así que se contra el chico sin siquiera darle oportunidad de defenderse, Jean dio un par de puñetazos al rostro de su compañero diciendo:

-Si mi madre es una zorra deliciosa al menos cobra, no como la tuya que solamente las da sin cobrar y más al director por que como no tiene para pagar las colegiaturas se las tiene que dar.

Jean estaba muy enojado y esta dándole la paliza de su vida al chico, ya cuando Jean sintió que era suficiente se paro de encima de el diciéndole:

-¡Me saludas a tu madre y le dices que hoy si le pago para que tenga con que pagar el hospital por que mira como quedaste pedazo de mierda!

Jean estaba dispuesto a retirarse hasta que sintió algo mojado escurrir por su rostro, ese infeliz...ese infeliz la pagaría caro por atreverse a escupirle en el rostro.

-¡JAJAJAJAJAJA! Das pena Kristein tu sabes que gracias a que yo siempre vivito a la zorrita de tu madre es que tienes tanto dinero ya que yo soy el que mejor le paga...JAJAJAJAJA por cierto dile que en la noche voy para que me haga lo que tanto me gusta.-pasa su lengua por sus labios con lujuria.

A Jean ya se le había acabado la paciencia y ese comentario le hizo encenderse en rabia nuevamente abalanzándose de nuevo sobre el tipo sin más y menos y le daba puñetazos por todas partes sin darle la oportunidad de defenderse, su furia era tanta que le abrió el labio, la ceja y le rompió la nariz, pero nadie lo podía detener. La gente que los observaba le gritaba a Jean "Tu puedes Jean" , mientras otros se mofaban de el con frases como: "uuuuuuhhh ya salió la furia de el niño rico de papi"; sin embargo Jean lo ignoraba y seguía golpeando a su compañero para continuar diciendo:

-Si quieres insultar a alguien primero deberías de aprender a pelear no crees.-contestó Jean con un poco de ironía la decir las palabras.-No que pareces una puta a mi merced al igual que tu madre.

Ya cuando Jean se decidía a dejar el asunto por terminado e irse, callo en cuenta que la pelea se había extendido demasiado y había llamado la atención de varios curiosos, pero para su mala suerte atrajo la atención de la persona que menos quería que se enterase de ello; pudo visualizar entre las personas la figura de un hombre alto y maduro con cabeza calva y un bigote extenuante y tupido que dejaba ver el paso de los años y la experiencia en si; era el director de el colegio de Sina Dott Pixies quien había escuchado el alboroto desde el otro lado de el pasillo que dos estudiantes estaban metidos en una pelea, así que decidió ir a investigar un poco para ver lo que sucedía, encontrándose con tremenda escena montada. Este se acerco con un semblante calmado y llamó la atención de los involucrados llamándolos por sus nombres diciendo que lo acompañasen a la dirección de el colegio. Ambos chicos dejaron de pelear y se incorporaron siguiendo por detrás al director de la escuela. El recorrido fue silencioso acompañado de un habiente de detención entre los dos chicos por lo acontecido antes.

Dott Pixies entro con el chico con quien antes Jean había peleado antes a entrar primero a la dirección, pidiéndole a Jean que esperase en una pequeña sala de espera con muebles bastante cómodos y una pequeña mesa de color caoba entre los sillones de la sala, Jean asintió molesto por no dejar darle su merecido a ese estúpido

Pasaron alrededor de treinta minutos para que el chico saliera, sin antes dedicarle una sonrisa un tanto maliciosa y burlona.

Jean aún desconcertado por aquel gesto de su compañero entró a la dirección en la que Pixies lo había llamado, este encontró al susodicho acomodando en una carpeta unos papeles; probablemente el expediente de su compañero que termino de guardar y archivar. Posteriormente dirigió la mirada hacia Jean que observaba cada movimiento que realizaba desde el pórtico de la puerta.

-Toma asiento por favor Jean.

Jean obedeció y tomo asiento en un pequeño sillón de cuero negro.

Pixies coloco los codos en el extenso escritorio hecho de la más fina madera, un mueble costoso sin duda.

-Veras Jean...esto es muy poco usual en tu comportamiento ya que nunca habías llegado a tales circunstancias.

-Pero fue el quien me provocó...ese idiota debe de medir más sus palabras y no andar soltando mierda cada vez que me ve.

-Jean...lo que trato de decir es que no deberías de pelearte con tus compañeros, ¿no te has puesto a pensar en todos los problemas que le puedes causar a tu padre?, después de todo el es una persona muy...

-¡NO VUELVAS A MENSIONAR A ESA PERSONA!

-...(Suspiró pixies)...Bueno no es que trate de convencerte de cambiar de opinión pero...creo que no me dejas opción Jean...creo que me veré en la penosa necesidad de expulsarte de el colegio

Jean aún aséptico por la respuesta de Pixies analizó un par de veces dicha respuesta, hasta comprenderla del todo. Si más bien la entendía a la perfección que ese chico había logrado convencer a pixies de no expulsarlo, aprovechó esa oportunidad para poder deshacerse al fin de esa maldita escuela, sabia que no tendría otro oportunidad como esa así que no la desaprovecharía por nada.

-Ha! Trata de decirme que quiere deshacerse de mi?.-Mencionó Jean un tanto engreído en sus palabras.-¿A uno de los mejores diez estudiantes de este colegio...el que le dio popularidad a este agujero de ratas?

-No me mal interpretes Jean pero tengo que preservar cierta imagen de el colegio

-OHH..Ya veo...entonces esta escuela es todo lo que odio...llena de personas que solo les interesa seguir avanzando en poder tratando de destruirse los unos a los otros.A

-Jean...

-No, esta bien...acepto tu decisión...de todas formas no quería pasar un día más entre estas paredes de hipocresía...tu y yo sabemos que esta situación esta por más aclarada así que si me disculpas tengo cosas más importantes que hacer.

Jean se dirigía hacia la puerta hasta que pixies lo llamó antes de que lograse salir por ella.

-Jean...cuídate...se que harás lo mejor...confío en ti.

Jean no se tomo la molestia de voltearlo a ver...solo salió por la puerta de aquel lugar esperando que la decisión que había tomado fuese la correcta.

Jean salión de allí aún con un poco de duda por lo que había de suceder hace apenas unos escasos segundos, ¿en verdad era lo correcto?

No le tomó importancia al asunto y siguió el camino hacia su salón para ir por su mochila, para su desgracia en esos instantes sonó el timbre para dar lugar al receso, en unos instantes los pasillos de el colegio se convirtieron en un mar interminable de personas en los que muy apenas se podría pasar entre ellos, le tomo un poco de trabajo pero finalmente llego a su salón 1°- "D" en donde afortunadamente nadie se encontraba.

Jean pensaba en comer algo antes de llamar a Reiner para que lo fuese a recoger al colegio ya que desde la mañana que no probaba alimento. Jean fue a donde se encontraba la cafetería, tomó una charola en donde colocó una ensalada, un plato con un coctel de frutas, unos fideos y una bebida refrescante un té helado de limón.

Jean se dirigía a sentar en los comedores pero se topó nuevamente con el chico al que le había partido el rostro anteriormente, éste le dedico una sonrisa satisfactoria ya que tal vez se había enterado de "las buenas nuevas".

-¡Mierda, que insolencia!-. Susurro para si mismo.

Jean dirigió la mirada hacia enfrente para ver, donde pudo observar que todos en la cafetería susurraban en lo bajo y de vez en cuando lo volteaban a ver.

-Idiotas.

Jean se dirigió a unas pequeñas mesas que se encontraban fuera de la cafetería en un pequeño jardín en donde a lo lejos pudo ver a sus amigos, se trataba de más ni menos que Auro, Erd, Gunter, Franz y la pequeña Hanna quienes eran de tercer gado, al verlo comenzó a hacerle señas con la mano para que esté los viese y se sentase con ellos. Jean fue hacia allá en donde fue saludado por todos sus entrañables amigos, la primera fue Hanna quien no pudo ocultar su emoción al verlo ya que tenían bastante tiempo sin verse.

-Buen día Jean.- Saludo cortésmente la pequeña pecosa.

-Hanna no es necesario que le prestes tanta atención.- Reclamaba Franz en un tono un tanto celoso.

-Hola chicos.- Mencionó Jean sin ánimos.

-Uy parece que el señorito no se encuentra de humor.- Bromeaba Auro.

-Si, parece que alguien se paró hoy del lado izquierdo de la cama nuevamente.-Le seguía el juego Erd.

-Maldición no es eso.- Musito Jean.

-Entonces cuéntanos para dejar de especular.- Dijo Gunter.

-Pues verán, como tal vez ya se habrán dado cuenta me pelee con un tipo en el salón por haberle dicho zorra a mi madre

-Si, lo sabemos.- Dijeron todos al unísono.

-Vaya no han pasado siquiera dos horas y ya todos en la escuela lo saben, de verdad que los rumores en esta escuela se esparcen como el humo.

-¿Es en serio que el te provocó?... a mi me dijeron que fuiste tu el que lo provocó diciendo que su madre se acostaba con el director para pagar sus colegiaturas.- Dijo Gunter.

-JAJA Es cierto a mi dijeron lo mismo.- Mencionó Auro

-Ese idita, manipulando la información para hacerse la victima.

-¡BASTA CHICOS NO SEAN TAN MALOS! Además no han dejado continuar a Jean con su relato.- Comentó la pelirroja.

-Gracias Hanna.-Mencionó Jean.- Si, verán , y como me pelee con ese maldito y fui yo quien empezó la pelea el director me expulsó de la escuela.

-¡¿QUUUUEEEE?!.- Gritaron todos al unísono.

-¿P-Pero a que escuela te meterás? , sabes es algo complicado encontrar un lugar en una escuela en estas épocas del año ya que las clases van a la mitad de cursos.- Dijo Gunter.

-Si, si...Además de que en las escuelas están al limite de su capacidad.-Mencionó Hanna.

-¿No te parece algo precipitado Jean? , ¿no es mejor disculparse con el director para ver si te da una segunda oportunidad?.- Dijo Franz.

-¡Ni creas que le pienso dar la razón tan fácil!.- Si hay algo que Jean amaba era su orgullo.- Bueno no hay razón por la cual sigamos discutiendo esta situación. Solo quería mantenerlos al tanto de que ya no me verán por aquí.

-Si no te preocupes Jean.

Al termino de esas palabras se pudo escuchar el timbre para volver a clases.

-Oh debo irme, no tiene caso que me quede en la escuela más tiempo si ya me expulsaron.

-Si nos vemos Jean prométenos que nos veremos nuevamente.- Se despidió Erd y Gunter.

-Promete que no nos abandonaras Jean.- Dijeron Hanna y Franz.

-Escribe de vez en cuando pedazo de mierda, no quiero tener que repetirlo.- Rebatió Auro.

-Si lo prometo chicos que no los abandonaré.- Respondió Jean haciendo un pequeño movimiento con la mano para desearles buena suerte y despedirse de ellos.

Al termino de esto Jean caminaba rumbo a la oficina de las secretaria quienes estaban divididas una para cada grado. Durante el trayecto Jean decidió llamar a Reiner para que lo recogiera en la escuela, Jean no dio muchos detalles respecto al porque de su regreso temprano a casa, el rubio termino cediendo y acordando que lo esperaría en la entrada principal de el campus. Al termino de la llamada Jean finalmente llego a las oficinas de las secretaria en donde su secretaria encargada era una mujer de cabello plateado con una mirada inexpresiva, esa mujer era Rico.

-Buenos días, soy Jean Kristein de 1°- "D" vengo por...

-Se quien eres no es necesario que me lo menciones y se a lo que vienes, el director Pixies me lo ha comunicado antes de que tu vinieras.- Interrumpió la peli plateada.

-Oh ya veo...¿Tiene entonces mis papeles de baja definitiva?.-Preguntó Jean un tanto sorprendido con las palabras de Rico.

-Claro que si niño por quien me tomas.-De su escritorio sacó una carpeta color amarillo claro con el nombre, grado y grupo en el que encontraba Jean.- Aquí tienes niño, espero que estés consiente de lo que estas a punto de hacer.

Jean no contesto a la pregunta de Rico solo se fue de ahí con sus papeles en mano dirigiéndose a la puerta principal de el campus en donde seguramente Reiner lo estaba esperando...y no se equivocaba al llegar ahí este se encontraba esperándolo.

Reiner volvió a saludar a Jean formalmente abriéndole la puerta conforme este se acercaba al Lamborghini azul que conducía. Jean entró al coche en la parte trasera donde ya era costumbre sentarse. Reiner le siguió en la parte de el conductor, encendió el auto y emprendió su camino a casa. El camino fue silencioso se notaba que Jean había pasado por una mañana difícil pues se podía ver en su rostro un par de rasguños y unos cuantos moretones pequeños, Reiner sabia que había peleado con alguien pero no quiso sacar conclusiones hasta que Jean quisiera darle la razón.

Al llegar a casa Jean bajó de el automóvil y se fue directo a su habitación, no se sentía con ánimos de platicar lo sucedido. Reiner no le prestó atención pues sabia que cuando Jean tenia ese tipo de comportamiento quería decir que no quería hablar con nadie no importa quien fuera. Jean pasó la mayor parte encerrado en su cuarto hasta que fue la hora de la comida; al llegar al comedor le fueron servidos en vajilla de porcelana su comida. El nuevamente se encontraba sentado en la mesa que se encontraba completamente vacía, Jean de verdad que odiaba comer en casa por ese motivo. Al terminar de comer Jean tomo su laptop y se dedicó a buscar una escuela donde pudiera continuar sus estudios; seguido de este acto Jean observó como Reiner se acercaba a el desde el pórtico de la ventana de donde estaba observando su rostro con heridas.

-Jean, me podrías decir ¿porque tienes esos moretones en el rostro?.-Preguntó aun sabiendo la respuesta que obtendría de Jean.

Jean ni miró a Reiner a los ojos, estaba muy concentrado en buscar una nueva escuela, sin embargo contestó al cuestionamiento de su amigo.

-Creo que es demasiado obvio el porque.

-...Jean creí haberte dicho que no pelearas con nadie; si ya sabias que el director te tenia tachado de "chico problema"

Jean se molestó ante el recuerdo de como su compañero había llamado a su madre.

-¡Si pero como querías que no lo golpeara después de que llamó a mi madre "zorra suculenta"!

-Si, pero ahora gracias a eso te han expulsado de el colegio y no tienes donde estudiar ¿verdad? .-Respondió con cierto cinismo en sus palabras.

-Yo no estaría tan seguro de eso Reiner.-Jean mostró la laptop a Reiner y este pudo ver unas imágenes de las instalaciones de la escuela Rose

-¿Es ahí donde piensas estudiar Jean?

-Si, veras, es una escuela común, no es una muy prestigiosa como en la que estudiaba antes pero tampoco es una escuela en donde cualquiera pueda entrar, además a esa escuela asisten alumnos de clase media sin tantos prejuicios como en mi antigua escuela.

Si bien la preparatoria rose no era una escuela de paga pero tampoco era una escuela para pobres, era una escuela en donde los hijos de las familias de clase media podían continuar con sus estudios de una forma accesible y de calidad ya que se contaba con maestros calificados y las cuotas de inscripción se encontraban en un precio accesible para las familias.

-Oh, ya veo, es una escuela buena por lo que me han contado.-Dijo Reiner.

-Si, ahí me gustaría continuar estudiando.-Mencionó Jean.

-Disculpa interrumpir tu felicidad pero...esa escuela es donde asisten personas de clase media, ¿no crees que llamará bastante la atención con su coche?

-Es por ello que quiero pedirte un favor...quiero que ocultes mi posición económica por una de clase media; no quiero volver a pasar lo mismo que en sina de nuevo.

-Esta bien, prometo ocultar su posición.

-Te lo agradezco Reiner, sabia que podía confiar en ti.

Reiner no le contestó, a cambio le sonrió complacido por las palabras de su amigo.

-A partir de mañana comenzare a estudiar en la preparatoria Rose.

_**CONTINUARÁ =^.^= **_


	2. Un nuevo comienzo

**Un lindo Camino hacia ti **

**CAP. 2**

"UN NUEVO COMIENZO"

EREN:

Era una mañana como cualquier otra, un día más en la escuela Rose con mis compañeros de preparatoria, quienes se han ganado un lugar en mi corazón , me han demostrado que a pesar de el tiempo que no nos hemos visto debido a que en vacaciones no he podido estar con ellos por el trabajo que he conseguido como ayudante en una cafetería, a pesar de que mis padres me han dicho que no es necesario que yo trabaje, que ellos se pueden hacer cargo de mis estudios pero yo insisto que debería de dejar de ser una carga para ellos y apoyarlos un poco más.

Esta mañana, como cualquiera, me preparé para ir a la escuela; llegue un poco cansado ya que la noche anterior me desvele estudiando para los exámenes que se aproximan. Al llegar a mi salón 1° "B" me encuentro con mis compañeros aquellos que me han acompañado toda mi vida, mis amigos Armin y mi sobreprotectora hermana Mikasa que no ha dejado de observarme desde el momento en que entre al aula, como ya es costumbre mis amigos me han saludado al verme entrar. Los primeros en saludarme fueron: Sasha, Marco, Armin y mi sobreprotectora hermana Mikasa que solo me dedica una mirada fría como saludo; entro al salón y comienzo a caminar entre las filas saludando a mis amigos en la trayectoria a mi asiento, finalmente llego y me siento en el lugar junto a Armin.

-Hola Armin...¿qué tal tu día?

-Bien Eren, gracias por preguntar.

Hubo una pequeña pausa antes de que Marco llegase y comenzara a conversar con ambos. En verdad me llevaba muy bien con Marco, el era un chico muy amable y considerado con la gente, siempre le hallaba el lado positivo a las cosas.

La primera clase que nos aguardaba era química; no pasaron más de diez minutos platicando cuando la maestra entró por la puerta saludándonos a todos con un cortés "buenos días"; con ella venia un chico de cabellos castaños cenizos un poco cortos y alborotados, con el uniforme de la escuela mal portado ya que se encontraba con la camisa desfajada y un porte de rebeldía se notaba en el.

¿Quién era ese chico? No lo había visto antes, ¿Será a caso un chico nuevo de intercambio?; algo muy común en esas épocas en el curso escolar, ya que a los mejores promedios se les daba la oportunidad de ir a estudiar en otros países o incluso en regiones un tanto marginadas para aprender sus costumbres y ampliar sus conocimientos.

En cuanto entraron al salón la maestra dejó sus cosas en el escritorio y pasó a presentar al chico nuevo.

\- Buenos días alumnos, hoy les quiero presentar a un nuevo alumno que se integrará con nosotros a partir de ahora, su nombre es Jean Kirschtein y el viene de un lugar un tanto alejado de aquí, fueras de la ciudad en un pequeño pueblo; espero que lo traten bien...puedes sentarte en donde gustes

Jean visualizó un asiento vacío en medio del salón y se sentó.

-Que tipo tan arrogante, ni siquiera se digna a en lo bajo para mí mismo.

Así transcurrieron los minutos hasta que la maestra nos pidió ir al laboratorio, nos colocamos nuestras batas blancas de laboratorio y entramos. Nos juntamos en nuestras mesas a platicar un rato, ya que la maestra fue a dirección a entregar su proyecto de trabajo para ese ciclo escolar.

Fue en donde Sasha, Annie, Connie y Mikasa se acercaron a mí a platicar sobre la primera impresión que les provocó aquel chico; ninguno de mis compañeros se atrevía a hablar con el ya que lo consideraban un "pobretón de rancho"; nunca me ha gustado que juzguen a las personas antes de conocerlas, pero siendo sincero, no ha sido fácil para mí también hablarle, me parecía que su aura era de una persona impenetrable. Sus comentarios hacia Jean siguieron por cierto tiempo hasta que Connie propuso algo siniestro que me dejó la piel de gallina al escucharlo.

-Oigan chicos, que les parece si ponemos a ese nuevo en su lugar.

-Si, si debemos de enseñarle quienes mandan en esta Sasha con un trozo de galleta en su boca.

-Esta escuela es para chicos de clase media, no para pobretones como ó Annie

-Creo que debería de volver con su familia a plantar su comida y cuidar de sus ó Mikasa.

-Oye Eren, ¿qué opinas? ó Connie

-¡CREO QUE ES DEMASIADO, NO SE DEVE DE JUGAR CON LOS SENTIMIENTOS DE OTRAS PERSONAS!

-Vamos Eren no te pongas así Sasha

-Pues ¡¿cómo quieres que reaccione ante tal propuesta?! é enojado pero no lo suficiente como para que lo notaran los otros alumnos.

-¿Qué te parece si hacemos esto más interesante?...Si te conviertes en amigo de ese tipo te recompensaremos Annie

-¿A qué te refieres con eso?

-Digamos que te podrías comprar cosas lujosas con esa recompensa

-¡NO PIENSO HACERLO! Y MENOS POR ALGO TAN LUCRATVO COMO EL DINERO.

-Vamos Eren, es solo un juego, jeje.-susurro Sasha en un tono divertido.

Después de insistir demasiado tiempo que participe en su sucio juego, termine accediendo principalmente por necedad de ellos.

Me acerco a Jean un poco temeroso, aún temeroso e indeciso por lo que estoy a punto de hacer, a jugar con los sentimientos de una persona.

-Hola.-digo con un tono sumiso, casi tierno.

-Hola.-dice desinteresado y en un tono cortante.

-Tu nombre es Jean ¿cierto?-comencé a decir tratando de sacar tema de conversación.

-¿Qué acaso no escuchaste a la maestra, idiota?-rebatió en un tono molesto

-Lo siento, solo quería conocerte un poco mejor, jeje.- río un poco nervioso por miedo a que descubra lo ocurrido.- Mi nombre es Eren y es...

-Vete de aquí, no tengo la intensión de hacer amigos ahora y tal vez nunca.

-¡¿Por qué estas tan a la defensiva!? ¡¿Si ni siquiera te he dicho algo para que te molestes?!

-Tu presencia y tu patética forma de tratar de ser mi amigo son molestos.-En sus ojos se podía observar ese fuego y cólera que brillaba fervientemente.

Le observe por unos segundos un poco atónito y aséptico por su repentino comportamiento; le quería gritar y echarle en cara sus malos tratos hacia mí, pero lo acontecido antes con mis compañeros llegó a mi mente y reprimí ese sentimiento de golpearlo.

-Mejor vete con tus amiguitos que no han dejado de observarte desde que llegaste aquí.

-No pienso hacer eso.

-¡¿Por qué no?¡

-Porque quiero conocerte, quiero saber un poco más de sobre ti.

Jean se vio molesto ante mi comentario, quiso atacar con otro argumento pero se contuvo llevando sus dedos índices a la cien dando un pequeño masaje para relajarse un poco.

-Haz lo que quieras no es como si tratara de convencerte de lo contrario.-Miró hacia el frente desinteresadamente.

-Ok.-sonreí tímidamente.

Al término de esto se pudo observar a la maestra entrando al laboratorio disculpándose por el retraso y comenzando a anotar en el pizarrón.

-Oi, Jean, ¿Te molesta si me siento contigo?

-Como quieras.

Tomé uno de los bancos y lo acerque a la mesa de Jean.

La clase prosiguió normal, hicimos algunos experimentos y anotamos teoría en el pizarrón. Fue un poco incomodo estar con él, debido a las miradas constantes de mis compañeros; unas cuantas eran curiosas, unas más desaprobatorias y otras como las de mis amigos que no dejaban de observar cómo iba su "pequeño experimento"; temo decir que la comunicación con Jean tampoco fue buena, pues solo hablábamos de las cosas a realizar del trabajo y donde podría ubicar algunos reactivos; no me dejaba participar mucho en el trabajo ya que decía que no arriesgaría su calificación por un error mío.

Para ser una persona de clase baja sabía mucho sobre química y otras materias además de su lenguaje tan vasto sin tomar en cuenta las obscenidades que decía en ocasiones... ese chico ocultaba algo y estaba dispuesto a encontrarlo.

...

Por estar metido en sus pensamientos Eren no puso atención a lo que decía la maestra solo escucho "en 15 min pasare a checar sus soluciones". Jean empezó a mezclar todo correctamente pero ya al final Eren le dijo:

-Ese no es el reactivo que se le debe de agregar al final, es este.

Eren dijo eso, pero en verdad no sabía si era cierto o no ya que no puso atención a lo que la maestra decía, solo quería hacer enojar a Jean.

-Eren como puedes estar tan seguro si no pusiste ni una mierda de atención a lo que dijo la maestra.- dijo un poco molesto ya que le molestaba que lo interrumpieran en clase.- Así que deja de hablar estupideces y déjame hacerlo a mí.

-Oye también tengo derecho a hablar, yo también estoy en esta clase.- empezó a decir fingiendo molestia, pero en realidad estaba feliz porque estaba logrando su objetivo hacer enojar a jean.-Así que... te digo que ese no es, es este.

-Me estas agotando la paciencia, deja de decir estupideces, podrás opinar cuando pongas atención en clase pedazo de estiércol.-Mientras hablaba vaciaba el reactivo correcto dejando a un Eren molesto.

Mientras Eren pensaba como sabotearle la solución, se le ocurrió "la mejor forma"

-Oye mira creo que te habla la maestra.- le dijo a Jean mientras vaciaba a la solución el reactivo que él decía que era correcto.

Cuando Jean volteo y vio lo que estaba haciendo le quito el reactivo que estaba vaciando a la solución y le dijo:

-¡¿Pero qué diablos te pasa estúpido?! Has echado a perder todo ahora si te has ganado una golpiza.-Jean estaba a punto de darle un puñetazo en la cara a Eren pero en ese momento la solución hizo erupción cayéndole a ambos en el cuerpo; a Jean un poco en la manos y a Eren en el cuello. Ambos dijeron al unísono;

-Maldita sea esto quema.-atrayendo la atención de la maestra.

Ambos chicos recibieron un regaño por su irresponsabilidad y fueron enviados a la enfermería para que trataran sus quemaduras, por suerte solo parecían quemaduras leves pues solo se les puso la piel roja. Durante el trayecto Jean y Eren iban peleando tratando de culparse el uno al otro.

-Eren como eres estúpido por tu culpa he sacado un cinco en esta clase y encima tengo quemaduras en la mano, definitivamente te odio Eren Jeager, te odio.

-Cállate estúpido que yo también me he sacado un cinco y tengo quemaduras en el cuello y pecho, por poco me cae en la cara...te imaginas pude haber perdido mi atractivo, idiota-Si, Eren se creía todo un galán.

-Pff...Por favor, ¿Atractivo donde? no me hagas reír, si tú estás más feo que una rata, idiota.

-Mira quien lo dice el que tiene una maldita cara de caballo.

-Ahora si te lo buscaste maldito.-Le dijo lanzándole un puñetazo a Eren, iba justo en la cara lo esquivo.

-¡Maldito cara de caballo esto no se quedara así!-Eren estaba a punto de lanzarse contra él pero, escucharon la puerta de la enfermería siendo abierta, saliendo de ella la enfermera; sin darse cuenta llegaron a la enfermería.

-¿Qué es lo que pasa aquí jóvenes? ¿Por qué tanto escándalo?

-..Por nada, discúlpenos-dijo Eren un tanto asustado ya que lo tomo por sorpresa.

Y así entraron a la enfermería para ser atendidos.

...

Jean bajó a regañadientes de un pequeño y usado auto que manejaba. Normalmente le gustaba ir en su cómodo y lujoso Lamborghini azul acompañado de Reiner, observando a todos aquellos que caminaban para llegar a su destino sintiéndose superior. Pero de ahora en adelante no sería así.

Tal vez era un presentimiento que detectaba su "radar personal" pero sentía que algo más podría llegar a pasar ese día. No le dio importancia a su presentimiento y continuó el recorrido a su salón; escrito en un papel decía: 1-° "B" edificio "D" salón 16. Durante el recorrido por los pasillos recordó la pequeña plática que tuvo con Reiner antes de salir de casa.

~FLASHBACK~

-Jean-sama , sé que no es necesario que se lo mencione pero creo que es importante darle unos consejos para su primer día.

-¡¿Qué?! , ¡No me trates como a un niño pequeño que no sabe comportarse! , ¡No eres mi padre!

-No me mal interprete Jean-sama, no quise decir eso, nunca quise ocupar el lugar de danna-sama*

...

-Como sea, lo que trato de decir es que...no revele su identidad Jean-sama

-¿Por qué dices eso tan de repente?, ¿Qué tratas de decirme?

-Lo que trato de decirle es que crees un perfil falso, ocultando tu identidad.

-¿Y eso de que me serviría?

-Te evitaras muchos problemas con tus compañeros y no te molestarán.

-... Puede que tengas razón

Jean caminó hacia la puerta de salida rumbo al jardín abriéndola en su trayecto.

-Espere Jean-sama, permítame llevarle a la escuela.

-No es necesario que hagas eso.-Le dije en tono cortante.-De hecho, tomate una vacaciones de tu trabajo.

-Jean...-sama.-dijo atónito.

Jean dio un paso hacia fuera de la casa sosteniendo aún el pomo de la puerta y sin mirar atrás respondió.

-A partir de ahora...te relevo de tus labores como chofer personal, hasta nuevo aviso.-Cerrando la puerta al término de lo dicho.

~FIN FLASHBACK~

Reiner tenía razón, si deseaba que la gente se fijará en el por su personalidad tendría que crear un nuevo perfil de su vida ya que nadie lo conocía y empezaba desde cero con sus compañeros.

Pero ¿qué perfil debería de escoger? Jean se sumía demasiado en sus pensamientos que no pudo notar a la persona con la que chocó, cayendo ambos de sentón sobre el suelo dejando caer unos papeles que la señorita tenía en manos

-¡0YE TÚ!...Lo siento, no me fije donde veía.-Contesté apresurándome a ayudar a ayudarla a recoger sus cosas que se esparcían por todo el pasillo.

-No, no, soy yo la que debería de disculparse, no se debe de correr por los pasillos.-Respondió un poco avergonzada por lo acontecido antes, mientras recogía sus cosas.-Muchas gracias, ammm...¿cómo te llamas?

-Kirschtein...Jean Kirschtein.

-Oh, mucho gusto, dime ¿hacia dónde te diriges?

-A el salón 16, 1-° "B"

-Vaya que coincidencia, también me dirijo ahí, soy la maestra de química que les impartirá este semestre. Vamos juntos te presentare con tus compañeros.

-Lo que me faltaba hacerme amigo de la maestra...qué suerte la mía.-Musité en lo bajo para mí

-¿Dijiste algo?

-No, nada señorita.

-Y dime Jean-kun, ¿de dónde vienes? , necesito saber un poco más para presentarte correctamente.

Era cierto, no lo había pensado, tendría que decirle sobre "su vida". Pero de algo estaba seguro, no le diría un perfil de clase media como los demás ya que la gente era hipócrita incluso con los de su clase.

-Vengo de un pueblo lejano de aquí, en lo más recóndito de Rose.

-Eso debe de ser interesante...bueno hemos llegado.-abre la puerta un poco confirmado que sus alumnos se encuentran ahí.-Solo se tú mismo, verás que todo saldrá bien.

Lo ocurrido después transcurrió sin importancia, solo idiotas que posaban sus miradas en mí, imbéciles sin duda. La clase transcurrió tranquila hasta el momento en que pasamos al laboratorio y comenzaron a secretearse entre ellos, pero había un chico que parecía molesto a los comentarios de sus amigos ya que se veía exaltado por ello, ese chico de cabellos castaños y hermosos ojos agua marina...ese chico, ese chico de verdad era raro, tenía que ser un verdadero idiota para llevar la contraria a los demás, pero admitía que lo admiraba por su valentía.

...

-Ese idiota, por su culpa ahora tengo quemaduras en las manos, sin mencionar que he sacado un cinco en química, en verdad no puedo creer que lo tengo que soportar todo el año.-dijo Jean completamente molesto por el mal rato que le hizo pasar Eren.

-Bueno, Eren es un buen chico cuando lo conoces a profundidad, Jean.-Mencionó Marco quien se había hecho amigo de Jean cuando lo vio salir de la enfermería.

-¿Buen chico? Más bien parece un retrasado mental, además de un necio imprudente.

-Bueno, admito que es en muchas ocasiones impulsivo, pero cuando se traza una meta no hay quien lo detenga, además de que siempre ayuda a sus amigos.

-Pues solo espero que ese imbécil no se haya trazado como meta joderme la vida.

Mientras tanto un par de mesas alejadas a la de Jean y Marco...

-¡DE VERDAD QUE NO LO SOPORTO! Es imbécil presumido, tarado y ambicioso.

-Vamos Eren no te pongas así, recuerda que es nuevo; solo dale tiempo.-Menciono Sasha.

-Además recuerda que tienes "una misión".-Dijo Connie haciendo énfasis en las últimas palabras.

-De eso mismo quiero habar... ¡NO AGUANTO UN SEGUNDO MÁS ESTAR CON ESE TIPO!-dije en tono alto para que cierta persona me escuchará.

-¡¿Ha?! acaso crees que estar contigo es un parque de diversiones?

-Pues yo tampoco estoy en el paraíso sabes.

-¡CIERRA LA BOCA PEDAZO DE MIERDA!

-¡TU CIERRALA MALDITO ALCORNOQUE!

-TU MALDITO SUICIDA.

-CARA DE CABALLO.

.Tú te lo buscaste maldito.-Jean se paró de la mesa tomando a Eren de el cuello de la camisa, estaba a punto de golpearlo cuando...

-¡Basta chicos deténganse!-Esa voz pertenecía a Armin al ver la situación en la que se encontraba su amigo fue rápidamente a auxiliarlo poniéndose entre ambos impidiendo el golpe de Jean.

-Vamos Eren no vale la pena.-Dijo Mikasa tomando la mano de el moreno para llevarlo consigo.

Eren solo jaló su mano para tenerla de nuevo, ya que no soportaba que lo tratara como un niño pequeño.

-Vamos chicos cálmense, estoy seguro de que si se conocen mejor ustedes tendrán una buena amistad.-Dijo Armin tratando de apaciguar el ambiente.

-Si, si, además no es bueno empezar tu primer día así Jean; hay que hacer amigos jejeje.-Dijo Marco.

-Por favor hagan esto por nosotros ¿sí?-Menciono Sasha tomando a ambos chicos por los hombros

-Está bien...solo si el "suicida" no hace otra locura.

-¡¿Qué dijiste imbécil?!

-Bueno, bueno, que bien que lo arreglaron; mejor platiquen un rato solos para que se conozcan mejor.-Dijo Connie.

-Oye espera, yo no...

-Nos vemos, adiós.-Dijeron todos al unísono alejándose de ellos.

-Esos tontos me la pagarán más tarde.-Musitó entre dientes Eren para sí mismo.

_**CONTINUARÁ =^.^=**_

_**...**_

_**N/A-Holaaaaaaaaaa una disculpa de antemano ya que no he estado activa ultimamente devido a los examenes, tareas super pesadas y servicio social por las mananas. Un agradecimiento enorme a todas aquellas personitas que se han tomado el timpo para leer esta historia, no tienen idea de lo feliz que me hacen n.n , tambien un agradecimento enorme a mi mejor amiga Kazy que me ayuda a editar la de subir caps mas seguido, pero no prometo nada XD , olvide decir que actualiso cada dos semanas XD. **_

_**N**__**os leemos en el proximo cap**__**itulo x3.**_

_**Meresco**__** reviews**__**?..no? Ok *Muere ignorada* u.u**_


End file.
